


two pretty fiance’s

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just a texting fic, mentions of george and clay, super gay like super
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a sapnap and karl texting fic because i..ship them.. 😔
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, george and dream cuz they’re superior
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some chapters in this story will be purposefully short, i wanted the story to be kinda like, them growing into being comfortable around talking to eachother, if you know what i mean?
> 
> anyway, yeah. enjoy :)

sapnap : hey karl, i enjoyed playing with you today, hope we can do it again :)

karl jacobs : of course we can i woudjnr sau ni to rhay 

karl jacobs : what the honk i’m so sorry

karl jacobs : i didn’t have auto correct on anymore and without it i’m so bad at typing oh my god

sapnap : LMAO it’s ok, is it bad i still understand what you said?

karl jacobs : yes?? but in a good way

sapnap : is this a sign we’re meant to be friends

karl jacobs : i think so, god has sent u to me  🤝

sapnap : i can already tell by the end of the week i’m gonna be asking to marry you

karl jacobs : oh i uh-

sapnap : don’t say no when i do, it’ll break me  💔

karl jacobs : haha i won’t, i would love to get married

sapnap : sigh u already stole my heart 

karl jacobs :  💁❤️ you won’t get it back 

sapnap : just take good care of it  😞

karl jacobs : what if i don’t want to tho

sapnap : gasp, karl, you’re not thinking about throwing my heart away, are you??

karl jacobs : ....maybe

sapnap : no karl i trusted you

karl jacobs : but  💔

sapnap : no, keep it safe, plz

karl jacobs :  😞

karl jacobs : whatever, fine 

sapnap : see is that so hard

karl jacobs : yes  👍

sapnap : smh


	2. Chapter 2

sapnap : hey fiancé 

karl jacobs : fiancé?

karl jacobs : when did you even ask me to marry you

sapnap : i didn’t 

sapnap : i just said it to see how you’d react 

sapnap : you failed the test

karl jacobs : what was i supposed to do

sapnap : get on ur knees 

** karl jacobs is typing... **

sapnap : ok so u just leave me on seen

sapnap : i see how it is

sapnap : i ask for a simple thing and u hurt me

sapnap : ok text me back

sapnap : i was mad at you but now i miss you

sapnap : fiancé  🥺

sapnap : ew

sapnap : gross 

karl jacobs : i’m streaming fiancé 

sapnap : YOU ARE??

karl jacobs : yes

sapnap : On my way!

sapnap : fuck

sapnap : omw*

karl just laughed at the text, putting his phone down on his desk. “anyways,” he glanced over to his chat, noticing how everyone was spamming about his new ‘fiancé’ “sap is here?” 

karl’s eyes lit up when he noticed sapnaps username come up in his chat, followed with a “hi fiancé, you’re cute”. he felt a blush growing on his cheeks and he shot his head down, biting his lip before looking back up, and clearing his throat. “okay so, uh–“ 


	3. Chapter 3

sapnap : hey babe

karl jacobs : hi sapnap

sapnap : why no pet name wow

karl jacobs : you’ll survive 

sapnap : i’m hurt rn

sapnap : if toxic, why cute 💔

karl jacobs : if married, why not divorced please ❤️

sapnap : GASP.

karl jacobs : 🥰🥰

sapnap : what did i do to deserve this

karl jacobs : nothing i just wanna be mean 😁

sapnap : i’m just chilling 

sapnap : texting my fiancé 

sapnap : and he bullies me 😐

karl jacobs : yeah, sounds about right 😄👍

sapnap : UR NOT FUNNY

karl jacobs : yes i am, i’m so funny it hurts me 

sapnap : i’m funnier

karl jacobs : who said?

sapnap : blocking you now.

sapnap : any last words?

karl jacobs : yes..let me think

karl jacobs : i’m funnier than sapnap 

sapnap : goodbye 

**message not sent.**

karl jacobs : he did not 

**message not sent.**

karl jacobs : oh my goodness

**message not sent.**

karl jacobs : you’re funnier sapnap 

**message not sent.**

karl smile slightly and screenshotted his screen, editing it so the last text was circled, exiting out of the discord app, opening twitter before clicking the feather button. he typed _**”@sapnap please unblock me”** _with the screenshot under it, before clicking the done button and putting his phone down. he ignored the multiple dings coming from his phone and laid on his bed, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep. if sapnap was to unblock him, he’d have to wait for a response.

**Author's Note:**

> hell yea


End file.
